Promises
by Superspartan117
Summary: SUMMARY: Clementine was 16 when this all started. Now she's 18,with Christa. When she gets separated from her,and saved by a total stranger she thinks he's nice. But what is this guy hiding? Are him,and Clem connected? (I'm terrible at summerys,also my first fanfic!). There might be M rated parts in here so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Promises

By: superspartan117

Author's note: I would just like to give a special thanks to:

ml 2 ghost for encouraging me to write this.

I do not own the walking dead. I only own my OC( Jaden)

SUMMARY: Clementine was 16 when this all started. Now she's 18,with Christa. When she gets separated from her,and saved by a total stranger she thinks he's nice. But what is this guy hiding? Are him,and Clem connected? (I'm terrible at summery,also my first fanfic!).

There might be M rated parts in here so be warned.

 **Clementine's POV**

Christa, and I were sitting around our makeshift campfire, waiting for some sort of weasel to cook.

"Christa talk to me." I pleaded

"this will never work." she responded.

she continued "look at this its pathetic. The wood is to wet to burn, there's more smoke than flames."

"At this rate we'll be eating this for breakfast."

"What else can we do?" I asked

"find something that'll burn,maybe. I dunno. Won't be easy to find in the dark and in the rain."

"You should be doing this not me." she continued

"Tending a fire so you can cook and stay warm...it's something you have to be able to do,Clem. Otherwise…."

"We can't build a big fire." I said "It's too dangerous,what if we got spotted out here?"

She gave me a stern look and said

"i'm going to find more firewood,just keep the fire lit." With that she just walked off into the forest

I sat there for another minute before I decided to get up. I looked at the fire and saw that the fire died out. 'S**t' I thought 'christa is going to kill me!' I went through my bag and found my photo of lee,the drawing of Kenny and his family. I also saw some bandages,but I left them in there,and finally found my lighter at the bottom. I relit the fire and looked around to find a dry enough log. 'Why wouldn't Christa just use this' I thought. I put it in the fire and watched as it grew more finally cooking the weasel thing. Just then I heard someone yell

"Where's the rest of your group!"

Then my heart dropped,christa responded with

"I..im alone."

I snuck up to where three men were holding christa

"She's lying!"another man responded

"Cut the s**t lady" a third man said.

"It's...it's just me.." Christa said

I made a choice,and picked up a rock and threw it at the nearest man.

"Run christa,run!" I shouted

I quickly ran off towards the fire,when I noticed that a man from the group was following me. I quickly made a sharp turn to the right then hid behind a tree. I heard him looking for me.

"Get the f**k over here now!" the man yelled

I heard him walking over to the tree I was hiding behind. I bolted forward to the rocks in front of me. I heard him following me,so I slid under a fallen tree,and kept running. A walker grabbed me and I fell to the ground. I backed up as fast I could when the man made short work of the walker. He came at me,but I dodged him,and kept running. I ran so fast I almost went over the cliff in front of us. I turned around to run,but he was already there. I tried to outrun him,but he tackled me to the ground, and pinned my arms above my head. He whispered in my ear

"looks like I'm going to have some fun with you." It took me a second to understand what he was saying,but when I understood, I was terrified. He smiled an evil grin. He was undoing his pants,and tried taking off my shirt.

"No,no please don't!" I begged him

"Get off of her!" someone yelled

Next thing I know a boy ran full speed into the man knocking him off of me. He looked at me and asked "are you alrig-" before he could finish the man tackled him to the ground. The man grabbed his knife,cut his leg,and stabbed his arm. I heard him yell out,but before I could go help two walkers came out of nowhere and were cornering me to the cliff edge. I heard the boy yell

"In my pack,my knife grab it!" I looked around,and saw the backpack about a foot away from me. I quickly grabbed the knife,and made short work of the walkers. I was about to run to help him out,but four more walkers came out of the woods. I looked over,and saw the boy shove the man into the walkers. He got up,and looked over at me. We saw more walkers coming. He suddenly grabbed his backpack,zipped it up,and gave it to me.

He said "Take the pack and jump." I was about to ask him what he was talking about,but he cut me off,and said "look I know you don't know me,but trust me,I'll be right behind you." I looked at him with a kind of sad look before I put the pack on,and jumped in. The water was freezing,I looked up to see if he was freezing,but he just ran off into the forest. I tried fighting the water,but I hit my head on a rock,and blacked out.

 **Jaden's POV (a few minutes earlier).**

I was just walking through the woods trying to find shelter, when I heard shouting

"Where is the rest of your group?!" A man demanded

" I..I'm alone." A woman said

"She's lying!" A seconded man asked

"Cut the s**t lady!" A third man demanded

"It's… it's just me…" the woman said again

All of a sudden I heard a girl shout

"Run Christa, run!"

That's when all heck broke loose.

The girl started sprinting to left while "Christa" ran to the right. two men were after "Christa", one was after girl.

I decided to help the girl. I ran trying to keep up, but I couldn't tell where they went. I heard the man yell

"Are you f***ing kidding me!"

After 5 Minutes I found them. The man was on top of her trying to take off her shirt and undo his pants. She tried to get free but she couldn't.

"Get off of her!" I yelled dropping my backpack; I ran full speed into the man knocking him off.

"Are you alrig-" I was about to ask her, but the man tackled me from the legs down. Then he grabbed his knife and cut my leg, and stabbed my right arm. I yelled out in pain. I looked around and saw the girl being cornered by the cliff by two walkers. I looked at my pack and yelled

"In the pack, my knife grab it!"

She ran over and grabbed my knife and made quick work of the walkers, and was about to help. Before she could four more walkers came out towards me, man, and her. It took all my strength, but I shoved the man into a walker.

I got up, and looked up to see the girl. I saw more walkers coming so I made a quick choice. I zipped up my bag gave it to her, and said " Take the pack and jump." she looked at me like she was about to say something but I cut her off "look I know you don't know me, but trust me, I'll be right behind you." She stared at me with a sad look, then put the pack on and jumped into the river. I knew I had no chance in the water(can't swim well with the injuries),so I ran off into the forest, thankful that my leg was not that bad.

I woke up on a beach with my legs in the freezing cold water. I stood up,and felt an unfamiliar weight on my back. I quickly realized it was that boy's backpack from last night. I didn't mean to be nosy,but I looked inside to find A pair of cloths,cans of food,energy bars,a water bottle,and a picture of a family,and a dog. I saw the boy,but way younger. I presumed that this was his family. Before zipping it up I saw a tag on bag saying it was property of Jaden W. I just realized that a complete stranger gave me all his supplies,saved me,and didn't even know me. I climbed up some destroyed wood stairs. I found a grave,and a walker killed by a sign. I walked on a trail for awhile until I heard,a twig snap. I quickly looked around and saw a dog. He(I presume) started growling at me

"Shhh,Its okay I'm not going to hurt you." I said to him. I checked his collar,and found out that his name was Sam. He led me to this destroyed campsite,where I found a picture of his family. 'looks like they were a happy family' I thought to myself.

I heard sam barking at a tree,and I found out that a walker was tied onto the tree with bungee cord. I noticed a pocketknife in his arm, and thought that I could use it. After killing him with a tree branch I grabbed and cleaned the knife. 'Never hurts to have two knifes' I thought. I digged through a trash can,and found a can of beans,'Yes!' I thought,but when I opened them they were expired,and rotten. I looked at sam,and thought 'He probably wants something to eat to' I saw a cooler nearby,and opened it up only to find rotten meat. I almost threw up at the smell. I took the meat out,and chucked it into the woods. I found some dog food inside for sam,but when I opened it looked expired. I then remembered the food in the pack. I looked inside to find corn,beans,and soup. I opened up the beans,and began eating. Sam looked at me with a sad face, I said "look I will give you some when I'm done ok?" He then did something totally unexpected, he bit my arm hard,and dragged me to the floor. He kept biting harder,and ripping my flesh. I screamed out even though I knew the only thing that would hear me were walkers. When he let go,he went for another bite,but I kicked him off over a log. I heard a sickening sound,and stood up to see Sam impaled on tent,stands. I grabbed my knife,and gave him a mercy killing. I walked for a little while,until I needed to sit down. When I sat down,I started hearing walker moans. 'Oh,why can't I get a break' I thought. I stood up,and started walking. A walker came up,and tackled me to the ground. I tried getting him off,but my arms started to give out,and when I thought I was done for I saw the walkers head chopped off. I heard a man say "I'm out grab her,then let's go!". I then felt two muscular arms pick me up bridal style, and start caring me. I looked up to see two men,one around mid-50s if I had to guess. The other man looked around 20, I guessed.

"Hey,you alright?" The younger man asked

"I...I can walk." I responded knowing that I couldn't.

"Oh, that so? Cause last time I saw, you could barely crawl away from that lurker back there" he said

"Look you're in bad shape _kid_." he continued. I looked at him like he was blind "I'm not a kid,I'm….18."I said unsure

"Oh,um sorry miss?" he asked. 'Cheesy way to get my name' I thought.

"Clementine,Clem for short." I said

"Well I'm Luke,and this here is pete." He told me

"Where're the people you're with?There is no way you made it on your own." Pete asked me

"We were attacked,by three men." I told them

"These men didn't say they were looking for anyone did they?" Luke asked me

"No,they attacked us for food I were cooking some sort of weasel." I said

"They attacked you for a weasel? D**n that's low." Luke replied.

" Well its nice to meet you Clementine,for now we'll take you back to our group, okay?" Luke continued with "We've got a doctor with us,and you look like you could use some-OH S**T!"

Then he dropped me on my straight on my on my arm.

"What,what is it?" Pete questioned

"She's...she's been bit man,f**k! What are we gonna do here…?" Luke said panicking.

"No! its a dog bite!" I said panicking also.

"I didn't see any dog back there,Clementine." Pete said calmly

"Come on kid we just saw you with those lurkers back there!" Luke exclaimed.

"Please,just look at!" I asked frighteningly

"Yeah,and have you sink your teeth into Pete's neck? No way." Luke said

"My neck? Why am I the one?" Pete questions.

"Because I don't know the difference between a mosquito bite,a human bite,and a dog bite!" Luke replied

"Really? thats just sad." I muttered

"All right, fine. Lets see it" Pete said

"Woah man watch yourself." Luke said. I glared at him after that.

"Hey,don't look at me like that,you're the one that's bitten here." Luke said defensively.

Pete walked over,and rolled my sleeve over the bite "See?" I said.

"Is it,uh..like she says?" Luke asked.

Pete replied "Well could be a dog,hard to say." He continued "So where'd this "dog" go?" .

"What does that matter Pete?" Luke demanded.

"I wanna know how believable her story is." He said. I gave him a sad look,and said "I...I killed it."

"What? Really? A dog shows up,bites you,and you just kill it?!" Luke said shocked

"What would you have done?" Pete asked

"I don't know!" He said

"Well your story is believable enough,but I can't decide on the bite." Pete said "we'll just have to ask Carlos for the deciding factor." Pete said sternly. I got up and started walking with them to their cabin. I started feeling dizzy,and lightheaded. I tried to conceal it,but they both noticed.

"Hey,Clem you feeling alright?" Pete asked

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine just...tired" I said

"Well you better be because I'm not caring you anymore with that bite on your arm." Luke said "I just need to r-" I said falling over. The last thing I heard before hitting the ground was "Aw,s**t." Before the darkness consumed me

When I started coming to I hear unfamiliar voices surrounding me.

"Why the f**k would you bring her here?"

"She's been bitten!"

I decided to keep my eyes closed,so no one would notice me,but enough so I could survey the situation.

"Calm down, we don't know that for sure yet!"

"What the f**k are you talking about, the proof is right there on her f***ing arm!"

"She said it was from a dog!"

"Of course she did, you f***ing idiots!"

"She could be working for Carver!"

I was about to say 'I don't know who you're talking about,but please help me.' Instead I saw Jaden,sneaking up behind the man with the gun. When he noticed me,he put his finger to his lips,and pointed to the gun. I gave him a look,that made him know that I understood what he meant. He was really close to the man with the gun now. Next thing I know Jaden ran full speed into the man with gun taking him by surprise,and grabbing the gun.

"Go run get out of here,run!" Jaden yelled.

I got up as fast as I could and ran to the tree line. Right before I got to the tree line I heard a gunshot. I turned around seeing Jaden lookin at me with fear in his eyes. Thats when I noticed the blood starting to soak through his shirt. Then he fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone look awestruck,like they didn't know what happened,the man with the gun looked like he was shocked with what just happened.

"Woah,what the f**k happened!" Luke said bursting out the house door. He looked over at me,then at the body on the ground.

"Nick,who the h**l is this?!" Luke demanded

"I...I don't know...he just grabbed my gun,and I fought him off then the gun went off." Nick explained

"Carlos,get out here!" luke yelled. This man came running out of the cabin.

"Luke who is this,what happened!?" Carlos(I presumed) asked

"I don't know Nick said he grabbed his gun,and it went off." Luke said. Carlos ran over to Jaden,and started applying pressure to the wound.

"Someone help me bring him inside,grab bandages too!" Carlos said. Carlos,and Pete picked up Jaden,and carried him inside. Luke ran over to me,and asked what happened.

"I don't know,I woke not knowing where I was,and saw a gun pointed at me. I then saw Jaden-" before I could say anything else luke interrupted me.

"wait you know this person?" luke asked

"ya,the night my group was attacked,he saved me. We were surrounded by walkers,so he gave me his backpack,and told me to jump into the river saying he was right behind me,but I guess he couldn't jump in. I found out his name when I woke up,and went through his bag." I said. "When Jaden saw me,I guess he saw the gun,and went to help. When he grabbed the gun he told me to run." I continued.

"Please you have to help him! I begged him.

"We'll help him, I promise." Luke said. We walked toward the rest of Luke's group,and I just stared at the spot where Jaden fell. He looked so scared when he was shot. 'I just hope he'll be okay' I thought.

"Why did you run!" Some pregnant looking lady asked.

"Because I woke up by people I didn't know." I asked.

"What would you have done?" Luke asked defending me.

"I would of figured out what the people wanted in the first place." She spat.

"Rebecca,she was just scared no need to get mad at her for it." Luke said in my defence

"Luke were all scared no need for you to pull that card." Rebecca said.

"Who was that guy anyway?" This big man with glasses asked.

"Clementine said his name was Jaden,and that he helped her when her group was attacked." Luke said.

I just hope he is going to be okay." I said

"He'll be alright." Luke said. Just then I heard someone scream from inside the cabin

 **Jaden's POV(Earlier that day.**

I was running forever trying to ignore the pain in my leg and arm. I found a campsite with a dead weasel(?). Right before I left I found a purple backpack and checked through it: A photo a drawing, a lighter, and some bandages. I started to rap my wounds, knowing that this would barely help. When I finished I knew that I needed a lot more than that to survive. I grabbed the bag, and put everything back in it( just in case). I took a short rest, and kept moving. One thing was on my mind 'I hope she's ok'. I just then realized I helped a complete stranger and gave her all my supplies, 'yep great choices Jaden, great job'. She's fine I kept telling myself, she probably got out of the river... Right? Yeah of course she did. Well she was almost...I'm not going to even think about that. How could people be so messed up nowadays? I kept walking for about day until I heard voices, very faint, but there.

"Why the f**k would you bring her here?"

"She's been bitten!"

"Calm down, we don't know that for sure yet!"

I kept walking when I saw a small group of people arguing around a figure on the ground

"What the f**k are you talking about, the proof is right there on her f***ing arm!"

"She said it was from a dog!"

"Of course she did, you f***ing idiots!"

I decided to move slowly forward not to scare them, but to see what was going on. That's when I saw the girl from earlier on the ground.

"She could be working for Carver!"

She was starting to wake up, and that's when I saw the gun pointed at her. I knew I had step in and help her. That's when she saw me and I saw her and put a finger to my lips, and pointed to the gun. I saw it in her eyes that she understood.

I was three feet away when I ran forward grabbed the gun and yelled

"Go run get out of her, run!"

That man and me was struggling for the gun where he hit me with the end of the gun and pointed it at me. My reactions took over before I could think what to do. Right as he pointed the I grabbed it and

BAM!

I felt a strong pain in my abdomen, and let go of the gun. That's when I saw blood starting to soak through my shirt. I turned around and started walking, but I barely made it two steps, when I fell to the ground. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews,and for the comment saying that Clementine was stupid enough to trust the stranger at 16,think about it: Zombie** **apocalypse happens,and the only man saying has your parents that you haven't see in three months,you'll trust anyone. ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Jaden's POV**

I woke up to pain, and I saw a man with tweezers digging around in my abdomen. I tried getting away, but another man held me down.

"Get away from me!" I screamed at him.

"Pete keep him still!" The man with tweezers said.

"I'm trying Carlos, but this kid is something else." This Pete guy said. I tried pulling my shirt down, but "Pete" grabbed my arms trying to hold me down, but he accidentally grabbed my stab wound. I screamed out from the pain. This Carlos guy asked, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Pete guy said in defense. I managed to say through clenched teeth "wound on my arm, let go."

He looked at where he grabbed me and pulled down my sleeve to show really bloody bandages. "Carlos, that's not all we have to be worried about." He said.

"Unwrap them slowly." Carlos said looking up. Pete unwrapped it to see my stab wound, bleeding. "Carlos look at this!" Pete yelled. Carlos looked up for a second to see my bleeding wound "Pete quick grab more bandages to stop it from bleeding, we'll have to take care of it later!" He said.

"Kid how did this happen?" Pete asked while wrapping my wound. "Man...Knife...on leg...too." I managed to say before darkness consumed me.

* * *

 **Clementine's POV(A few minutes earlier)**

"Get away from me!" Jaden screamed. I looked at luke,and he looked at me,and said

"Do you want to go into there,and check on him?" He asked me.

"Only if its fine with the rest of your group." I told him, but directed it at everyone.

"I'm fine with you going in there." Luke said.

"Me too." said the big man with glasses.

"But,alvin-" But before the lady could finish Alvin Interrupted

"Would it really harm us if we let her in Bec?" Alvin asked.

"Plus all of us will be in there 6 of us in there." Luke said.

"Fine let her in,but if she does anything she goes in the shed." the lady said. I followed them in where I saw Jaden,Passed out on a couch with Carlos getting the bullet out,while Pete held him down. Before I could ask if he was going to be alright the man with the gun asked

"Will he be alright?"

"I don't know Nick,the bullet didn't hit anything too important,but it's very deep. Also he lost a lot of blood from the wounds on his leg,and arm." Carlos said.

"Oh,man what did I do." Nick said putting his face in his hands,and going into another room.

"Wait,arm,and leg? What happened?" Luke asked. I quickly responded with "The night I was separated from my group,this man with a knife,was on me,but Jaden got him off. Before Jaden could get away though the man cut his leg,and stabbed his arm." I said.

"Well I'm surprised he lasted this long with the wounds he had." Carlos said. I watched a couple more minutes before Luke took me into the kitchen,where everyone else was seated(Besides Pete,and Carlos). I sat down across from everyone,while Luke was standing. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"I want to know who you're working for,and why you're here." The lady asked.

"Well I'm not working for anyone,I'm just trying to survive,and I'm here because Luke,and Pete took me here." I told them. Luke sat down next to me,and accidentally brushed against my bitten arm. I hissed in pain while everyone just looked at me.

"Oh man,I'm sorry Clementine. I totally forgot about your arm." Luke apologized.

"Ya,and about your arm...do you think we're idiots? You're the f*****g idiot if you think for a second we're going to believe that fake b******t,then you're the f*****g idiot." She said harshly. Just then Carlos,and Pete walked into the room.

"Is he going to be alright?" Nick asked.

"I stopped the bleeding,and took out the bullet. He lost a lot of blood,from the wounds on his arm,and leg. If he didn't bandage himself up,he would probably be dead by now." Carlos replied. I let out a breath I didn't realized I kept in.

"Carlos can you look at her arm,and decide if it's a dog bite,or a lurker bite?" Luke asked.

"Sure let me look at it." Carlos said. I looked at Luke,and he nodded. I stuck out my arm,and rolled up my sleeve.

"D**n that must of hurt." This big guy with glasses commented. Carlos started checking it out,and finally made a decision.

"If it was a lurker bite,she would already have a fever,and her bones would feel like glass. It was a dog bite." Carlos said. A few people sighed in relief.

"Well she could be working for carver." the lady said again.

"Who's carver?" I asked.

"Yeah like you don't know who he is." The lady snarled.

"I don't know who you're talking about. Me,and my friend Christa got attacked. I got separated from her,and woke up some random beach. I got bit by a dog,and saved by Luke,and pete;Then got brought back here." I said recounting my story.

"Yeah,okay then whats with that boy back there,who is he,and why did he just show up?" The lady asked again.

"Last night three men attacked me,and christa. Two men were after her,while one was after me. I tried running away,but the man cornered me to a cliff,and…" I said "Jaden saved me from him,gave me his supplies,and told me to jump off the cliff into the water. I did,and jumped off,and woke up on the beach. You know the rest of the story." I finished.

"Bec,do you think carver,would give a boy,who is probably not older than 20,supplies,find a girl in the forest GIVE her the supplies,which carver gave him,hypothetically,and get stabbed,plus shot,and not find us already?" The big guy with glasses said.

"Well..um..no" Bec said.

"Exactly." The man said. There was a long awkward silence after he said that.

"Alvin,I need to talk to you, _PRIVATELY_." The woman said walking out of the room. We all just looked at each other,then "alvin" walked of the room to go over to talk to 'Bec'. We just stood there,and looked at the ground,at each other awkwardly. I decided to break the ice.

"So,whats all your guy's names?" I asked.

"Well you can already know me,pete,and Carlos." Luke said. "Thats Nick over there" He said pointing to the table "The couple that just left, were Alvin,and Rebecca." Luke finished.

"Wait you forgot someone." I guessed.

"Who's that?" Carlos asked.

"You know,this carver guy you thought I was with." I said. They all just stood there,and looked at each other awkwardly.

"He was part of our,group one time,and now he isn't. He wants us back,but we don't want to go back so were on the run." Luke explained. Luke then walked out of the room.

"I'm going to check on Sarah." Carlos said walking out of the room.

"Who's Sarah?" I asked.

"Oh she's,Carlos' daughter." Pete said.

"Pete I need to talk to you in the other room." Nick said walking out of the room.

"I...uh...better talk to him." Pete said following him into the other room. Luke then walked into the room with two bowls of oatmeal,and asked "You hungry?" We then walked into the over to the table,and sat down. We started eating,well I did Luke just watched me gobble down the food.

"Manner's much?" Luke said laughing. I gave him a fake glare,and said "You called me a kid,when you picked me up!" I said laughing also. "Hey,that was a compliment." He said bursting out with laughter. When we were done eating,and laughing luke took our bowls to the sink,and started washing them. "This place has running water?" I asked dumfound.

"Yep,when we found the face it was a lucky find." Luke explained. "If you want you can have my bed tonight." Luke said.

"No..no thats okay i'll just sleep on the couch." I answered.

"You really want to sleep next to the guy,who will probably be screaming in the middle of the night." He said practically saying that he would take the couch.

" Its fine i'll sleep on the couch." I insisted.

"Okay,if you say so. I'll just grab you some blankets,and pillows." He said leaving the room.

Rebecca came into the kitchen,and started washing her hands. I knew she came in for a reason,and my hypothesis was confirmed when she started talking. "I know what you're doing." Rebecca said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I calmly said.

"Yeah play off the scared little girl act,but deep down I know what you are." She snarled.

"Why does every call me a kid! Any way I don't know what your talking about." I replied.

"Fine whatever,but in the morning you're leaving a long with that boy." She said.

"Whatever I don't care,I will leave." I said getting up,and leaving before she could say anything else. I saw luke setting up blankets,and pillows on the opposite against Jaden. He had a ton of bandages around his abdomen,and his arm. I looked at part of skin not covered by his shirt,and noticed a scar. It kinda looked familiar,so I pulled up more of his shirt to see the exact same scar on my chest….from the stranger.

* * *

 _It was right when I left lee to find my parents,and the stranger. I woke up in this dark room,and noticed that my hands,and feet were zip-tied. I tried screaming out,but my mouth was zip-tied. The stranger came in,and stood me up,then pushed me into a chair."Now, Clementine..." He said "I expect you to behave yourself, when you're with me. I just want you to know that you're part of a family now." He said with an evil grin. "You will be given privileges, but those can be taken away to. Do you want to be apart of this family." He said. He looked at me, and I looked at him.I was absolutely terrified. He then reached forward,and ripped the duct tape off my mouth. He looked at me,and I glared at him. He then walked forward,and smacked me across the face,hard. I looked up at him,and he said "You better answer my question misse." I looked up at him,and said nothing. He then smacked me across the face again,and again. "ANSWER ME!" He screamed in my face. I just stared at him,and said "No,I don't want to be apart of any family of yours." He smacked me a couple more times,and asked "Why not?" I just replied with "Because you're a monster!" I screamed. He stood up,and walked towards the door. He then turned around,and punched me in the face,so hard that it made me,and the chair flip over. He then grabbed my hair,and dragged me across the floor away from the chair. He then sat on top of me,and tried to take my shirt. "Come on,stop fighting!" He yelled at me. "No get off of me!" I yelled at him. He then punched me in the face twice,and yelled "Stop fighting it!" He punched me again,which caught me off guard,dizzying me enough for him to rip off my shirt. I tried covering myself with my hand put,he pinned my already zip tied hands above my head. He then pulled out a knife,and started cutting the top part of my chest. I screamed out in pain,then he duct taped my mouth again. When he finally stopped he pulled me up,and sat me back in the chair. "Now,do you want to be apart of this family?" Was all I heard before I blacked out._

* * *

I realized Luke was trying to talk to me.

"Clem,did you hear me?" He asked me. I just stared at the scar on Jaden's chest. Luke walked over to me,and said "Clem,you alright?". "That...that scar." I said fumbling for words. 'How is it that,he has the same scar on his chest,that there is on my chest. Maybe he's met _The Stranger_. NO,no way. There is no way that we got cut by the same man. I'll just ask him in the morning.' "Yeah,I'm fine I just need to sit down." I told Luke. He looked at me,and "okay,I'll see you in the morning." With that Luke got up,and went up stairs. I laid down on the couch,and just tried to get some rest.

* * *

 **Jaden's POV (Dream from blackout till** _ **the incident**_ **)**

 _I tried to move my hands, only to find zip-ties around my hands, and feet. I looked around to find myself in a small dark room. I tried yelling out only to realize my mouth was duct taped. A man came in with...a bowling ball bag? I closed my eyes so that I could see, but that he didn't see that I was awake. He sat down in a chair across from me. Then something weird happened, he talked to the bag. "Honey I think you'll like him. He isn't like Adam, but he is very nice, and caring. He's a great fighter too, very feisty." I opened my eyes pretending I just woke up._

 _"Ah I see you're up, Jaden." This stranger said._

 _"Who are you?" I tried asking but all came out was "Mhm mhm." He dropped the bag, and walked towards me. I tried scooting back, but he was faster than me. He grabbed me, and shoved me into a chair. "Now, Jaden..." He said "I expect you to behave yourself, when you're with me. I just want you to know that you're part of a family now." He said with an evil grin. "You will be given privileges, but those can be taken away to." He said. "Do you understand?" He looked at me, and I looked at him, and slowly nodded my head so he knew I understood him. He then reached forward and ripped the duct tape off my mouth. "How do you know my name?" I asked him._

 _"Your backpack, has your name in it."He said. 'My backpack!' I thought._

 _"Um can I have my backpack please?" I asked. I needed that bag back. If I lost it, I don't know what I would do._

 _"Why do you want it?" The stranger asked._

 _"A picture of my family is in there. Please I'll do anything to have it back!" I pleaded. He looked at me, and slowly got up and grabbed my bag and threw it to me. I quickly looked through it: Photo of family, check. Extra clothes check. Knife, missing (of course). "Now because I gave you that bag, you better behave, or I'm going to take it away." He said._

 _"Okay, I will." I told him._

 _He walked toward me, and stood me up._

 _Then He said "Walk in front of me." I looked at him confused, but not wanting to lose my bag I tried walking forward. I forgot about my zip tied feet, so I fell to the ground with a large thump. When I tried getting up the man grabbed the back of my neck, and threw me back to the ground. He then kicked me in the stomach, hard, and just kept kicking me. When he was done I was coughing up blood._

 _"Clean it up." He spat throwing me a rag. I cleaned up the mess, and when I went to get up, he punched me across the face. He sat me up and threw me into the chair, then took out my knife, and pressed it to my cheek. He pressed down hard, feeling the blood run down my cheek, I tried moving my hands to my face, but the man just held them away. He picked up some rope(how I didn't see it I don't know) and cut the zip ties off my hands and feet, not caring if he cut me. He then quickly tied my hands and feet to the chair. He ripped off my jacket and shirt, to reveal my chest. He gripped the knife, and cut me halfway across my top chest. I yelled out in pain. He quickly grabbed a roll of duct tape, and taped my mouth shut again. Then he punched me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me._

 _He repeatedly punched my, stomach. He then switched to my face, after the 10th punch. After what felt like an hour of punches, he stopped. He removed the duct tape, and said " Now see what happens, when you disobey me!" He screamed into face. He ripped off_

 _The duck tape, and yelled "Well anything to say for yourself?!"_

 _"I...I'm sorry." I said quietly, my voice gave out from all the screaming._

 _"That's okay, you didn't know." He said very creepy like. I tried keeping my eyes open, but I needed to rest so bad. Next thing I know I darkness consumed me._

* * *

 **Clementine's POV(The next morning)**

I woke up to someone nudging my shoulder. Realizing they weren't going to stop,I opened my eyes,and looked up at the person. It was a girl,a little younger then me. She had raven colored hair,and red glasses.

"Umm,hi. Pete wanted me to wake you up,and ask if you wanted to go check the fish traps with them." She said.

"Yeah,sure tell them I'll meet them outside in a minute." I told her.

"Okay I will." She said walking out of the room. Right before she walked out,she turned around and said "My name is Sarah." She said.

"I'm Clementine." I replied. She then ran over to me,and asked "Do you want to be best friends?" Sarah asked. I thought it over for a minute before deciding.

"Yeah sure I'll be your best friend." I said. She then leaped forward,and hugged me. Then she backed away,and held out her pinky finger.

"Pinky swears are forever." Sarah explained. I stuck out my pinky,and shook hers.  
"Yay,I'll go tell Pete you'll go." Sarah said leaving the room. I looked over to the other couch to see Jaden still sleeping. I realized I didn't have my hat on,and quickly looked around the room. I saw the bill of a cap,on the side of the couch Jaden was on. I picked it up,only to find out that it wasn't mine. It was a plaid puma one,with a orange puma symbol. I saw that it was next to Jaden,and figured it was his. I placed in next to him,and continued looking for my hat. I found it tangled up in my blankets. I put it on,and walked out to meet Pete,and Nick standing around waiting for me.  
"Ready to go Clem?" Pete asked.

"Yeah sure,ready when you are." I replied. We then walked together towards the river.

"I'm going to take a wizz,meet you there." Nick said walking off.

"Did not need to know that." I said walking off with Pete. We both started laughing. When we stopped,I looked over,and stared at his rifle. He saw me staring,and asked "Anyone,teach you how to shoot? Properly I mean."

"Yeah,my friend taught me,but not a rifle." I replied.

"Ya,that's probably for the best,it would probably knock you on your a**." He said laughing.

"Nick was about eleven first time I took him hunting. We spotted this amazing 13-point buck just standing on the ridge line. Nick takes the rifle lines up the shot,just like I taught him,and he starts whining. 'I can't do it uncle pete,please don't make me shoot him'. So I go to take the rifle,and the boy almost gut shots me. Since that day he was none as the worst shot ever." He concludes laughing.

"Wow,he must be a terrible shot then." I say laughing also. 'Not bad enough,to miss Jaden' I thought. We walk a little more to see the river,but there were bodies everywhere.

"Nick! Get up here!" Pete shouts. I hear Nick run up,and gasp. We look through the bodies,to search for live ones. I was about to search this one body,but I looked up,and saw a walker about to bite pete. "Pete behind you!" I shout. He turns around,and shoots the walker,dead. Just then I hear more moans,and groans. I look up to see at least 20 more walkers. Me,and Pete ran over to Nick. Once we got to him we ran into the forest,not daring to look behind us.

* * *

 **10 minutes later.**

We kept running until we got to this cellar in the woods. We ran in,and bolted the door behind us to keep walkers out. I looked around,and saw lots of crates. Nick was going through them,while me and Pete sat on the ground panting.

"Well looks like were staying here for the night." Pete said. Realizing he was right,I pulled my cap over my eyes,and fell asleep.

* * *

 **3 hours later.**

I woke up to someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"The walkers are gone lets go." Pete said. I stood up to see Nick against the door ready to open it. When we were all ready we opened it,and ran out. There were less walkers,but still alot. We were sneaking away when,Nick stepped on a twig snapping it. I looked around to see the walkers notice us,and coming our way.

"Clementine go to the cabin,we'll be fine!" Pete yelled. I ran forward,and when I looked back Pete,and Nick ran back inside the cellar. I ran for awhile,until I saw the cabin. I bolted in the side door,and looked around to see Rebecca,and Carlos sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where are the others?!" Rebecca asked.

"Nick,and Pete are in a cellar in the woods." I said panting.

"So,where are Luke,and Alvin?" Rebecca questioned.

"Luke and Alvin? There not here?" I asked concerned.

"Carlos my husband is out there GET THE GUNS!" Rebecca screamed. Carlos quickly ran out of the room. Seconds later he came back with a rifle,and a handgun. Rite as he was leaving, Carlos turned around and said "Clementine,can you watch Sarah please?" With that he walked out,and left. I left the room,and went up stairs. I opened the door on the right,and saw Sarah reading a book. "Oh hey you're back." Sarah said happily.

"Ya,just got back." I replied.

"Where is my dad?" She asked.

"He...went to check on the fish traps." I said untruthfully.

"I know your lieing." She said upset. She then bent down,and picked something black up.

"Can you teach me how to use it?" She turned around with a gun.

"Whoa watch it!" I said ducking.

"Oh,sorry!" She said lowering the gun. "Can you teach me how to use it?" She asked.

"Um….yeah sure." I replied. I showered how to use it,using all the tricks that Lee told me.

"Hey Luke's back!" She said looking out the window. I looked out only to see someone round the corner. She then ran out the door,and down the stairs. When I caught up to her,she was hiding behind the wall panting. When I got to her she mumbled "That's not luke."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"I don't know,but he can't see me." She said.

"Listen Sarah go upstairs,open all the doors,except one,and slightly close it. Then hide in your room,but make sure your's in the one,that is open, okay?" I asked,and explained. She nodded her head,then went upstairs,and did what I said. I heard knock on the door,and was about to lock it,but a man came in.

"Why hello there." He said barging in.

"Hello,can you please leave?" I asked.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because you're invading. Now,please leave." I said.

"How many people do you have here?" He asked.

"Just me,and my brother." I said. "What's your name?" I asked.

"George." He asked. He then walked into the kitchen,and then I followed him in.

"Wow,thats a lot of dishes for only two people." He said.

"Well,ya if you don't clean them,and you keep eating it tends to get like this." I said. I looked over,and saw a knife. I ran over to grab it,but before I could he grabbed it.

"Now,where does this go?" He asked.

"I'll take it." I said. He clearly wasn't stupid,because he put the knife in a drawer. He then walked into the living room. 'Oh no,Jaden!' I thought quickly following him.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing to Jaden.

"That's my brother…Sam." I said. He then looked at the bandages on Jaden.

"What happened?" He questioned. I thought it over before saying "Hunting accident,he snuck over to me,then I accidently gut shot him."

"Hunting accident,well okay." He said probably seeing through my other lie. "What did you say your name was?" He asked.  
"Its...um..Carly." I said lying.

"Pretty name for such a pretty girl." He said stepping closer. I faked a blush,and asked "Where is your camp at?"

"A little ways down the-" He was cut off by a creak from upstairs. 'D****t Sarah!' I both walked upstairs. I looked around,and saw that two doors,were closed,while one was slightly open. He walked forward pushed the door open,and searched inside. I followed him in,and looked around for Sarah. I bent over to check under the bed,but she wasn't in there. 'Yes,she is still hidden.' I thought. I was starting to get up when "George" pushed me down on the bed. I turned around,to face him. He took off his jacket,and his belt. He then climbed on top of me,and tried he thought off my hat,then tried taking off my shirt. "Stop!" I yelled at him.

"But baby girl,we are just getting to the fun part." He said kissing me on the lips. When he pulled back I wanted to throw up. He then grabbed my arms,and pinned them above my head. He grabbed a pillow,and ripped off the pillow case. He tied it around my wrists,then grabbed another one,and tied my hands to the bed frame. He gripped the bottom of my shirt,and pulled it over my head,leaving my upper body in only a sport bra. I tried turning away,but his legs kept me in place.

"Now play nice,or you'll get hurt." He said leaning in,and kissing me again,leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. He then started to try,and take off my pants with one hand,while the other started to take off my sport bra.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at him.

"No need to struggle _Carley._ " He said _._ He was about to get to "Second base" with me,when I heard someone run up the stairs. I sensed someone in the doorway,and I saw Jaden.

"Help,me please!" I yelled. George looked up to look at Jaden. Jaden ran forward,and ripped George off of me yelling "Get off of her!". George must have been really stronger,because when he punched Jaden in the face,it looked like it hurt a lot. He shoved Jaden out the door,and started choking him. My bindings were loose,so I started to slip out of them. When I got free, I saw George slam him into the ground,and kicked him in the stomach. He started kicking him again,when I yelled "Stop!" They both looked up to look at me. George then backhanded me knocking me to the ground. He then grabbed Jaden by the collar,and slammed him repeatedly into the railing. He then stood Jaden up,then kicked him hard enough so that the railing broke sending Jaden falling. George came over to me,and dragged me by the hair over to the balcony. He then forced me into a kiss which I hated.

"Get away from her you sick freak!" Jaden yelled.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" George snarled. Jaden stood up,and looked at him. George looked at Jaden,then at me. He surprisingly punched me in the gut,knocking the wind out of me. He backhanded,and held me still while hitting me over,and over again. Then it all stopped. I looked up to see,George on top of Jaden hitting him. George finally stopped,and said "When I saw you on the couch I instantly knew you couldn't protect anyone. Your family probably died because of you didn't they?" He sneered. 'That's it he's gone too far' I thought. "You..don't know me!" Jaden yelled. Jaden suddenly pushed George off him,and punched him in the face. Jaden was about to punch him again,but George pulled out a gun. He slowly moved backwards.

"You move,and she gets a bullet." George said gesturing towards me.

"Ok,I'll just stay right here." Jaden said calmly.

"You don't think I know you? I know for a fact that you're nothing" George asked. There are three types of men nowadays: The bandit,the family man,and the protector. Now you just made another category: Nothing. Thats right nothing,you're nothing." George said. "Now have you seen seven of my people? Two farm boys,an old man,a doctor and his daughter. A pretty middle lady,and her husband." I realized he was talking about everyone hear.. He suddenly punched Jaden in the stomach. "Now when ask you something you respond,truthfully,ok?" He said. Jaden nodded my head in understanding. "Now have you see them?" He asked Jaden.

"I don't know them sorry." Jaden told him. George then backhanded him then kicked me in the stomach.

"You better be telling the truth boy." George then walked down the stairs and out the door. Jaden got up,and walked over to me,and sat down next to me.

"Hey it's okay,he's gone now." He said comforting me. I looked up at him, and I gave him a small smile.

"You know,I've helped you what,three times now and I don't even know your name." He said.

"I'm...I'm clementine." I told him.

"Well I'm Jaden,Clementine." Jaden said.

"He didn't...hurt you did he?" I asked.

"I've been through way worse." He said with a small smile.

"He didn't..touch you or anything did he?" Jaden asked concerned.

"He..he tried to,but you stopped him. Thank you." I said with a few tears. He pulled me into a hug,and said "Hey,I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

 **Jaden's POV of that morning.**

I bolted straight up when I woke up. I quickly looked around to see where I was, and found myself on a couch in what looked like an old hunting cabin. I felt a lot of pain in my abdomen, and remembered the gunshot from earlier. I realized I was sweating like crazy, and I was breathing heavily. I heard yelling coming from a room upstairs.

"Get off of me!" A familiar female voice yelled.

"No,need to struggle Carley." An unfamiliar gravelly voice said. Sensing trouble I got up from the couch,and winced when my abdomen screamed out in pain. I pulled up my shirt to reveal bandages. I shook it off ran up the stairs,as fast as I could with the bandages on my abdomen,and barged in a bedroom to see the girl from earlier with a man on top of her.

"Help,me please!" She yelled. The man on top of her,looked up to see me standing in the had a handlebar mustache,with a scruff of a beard. I ran forward,and ripped him off of her yelling "Get off of her!". He must of been stronger than he looks because when he punched me in the face it hurt a lot. He shoved me out the door,and into the balcony. He started choking me,so I punched him in the face,and he released a little but not fully. He then pulled me back,and slammed me to the ground. I started gasping for breath,when he kicked me in the stomach. 'Man he has a good kick too.' I thought. He kicked me again,when I heard the girl yell "Stop!" We both looked up to see the girl standing in the doorway. The man backhanded her knocking her to the ground. He picked me up by the collar,and shoved me into the railing over and over again. He finally stopped,and I looked up at him,and saw an evil grin. He stood me up and kicked me into the railing. I heard it cracking,I looked up at him again then he leaned up his leg far back,and kicked me into the railing hard enough to have it break. It felt like slow motion when I was kicked through the balcony. I looked at him to see him smiling,and I looked behind him to see the girl look at me with fear in his eyes. Then everything seemed to all come back into normal speed. I hit the ground with a loud "THUMP!". "Uhhhh." I groaned. I looked up to see the man looking down at me from the overlook. I looked over to see the girl being held up by her hair by the man. He then forced her into a kiss. I hated the sight of it. "Get away from her you sick freak!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" He snarled. Trying to ignore the pain,I stood up,and faced the man. He looked at me,and stood her up. He then punched her in the got knocking her down,then backhanded her. He then held her up and continued hitting her. Sometimes a smack,others a punch. I somehow ignored all the pain I was in,and walked up the stairs going fast as I could. When I reached him,he looked at me before he ran forward and tackled me to the ground. He suddenly punched me in the face. He gripped my shirt collar,and pulled me up. I don't know how many times he hit me,but I know it was a lot. He finally stopped,and said "When I saw you on the couch I instantly knew you couldn't protect anyone. Your family probably died because of you didn't they?" He sneered. 'That's it he's gone too far' I thought. "You..don't know me!"I yelled. With a sudden burst of strength I pushed him off me,and punched him in the face. I was about to punch him again,but he pulled out a gun. I then slowly walked backwards away from the gun. "You move and she gets a bullet" he said. "Ok,I'll just stay right here." I said calmly."You don't think I know you? I know for a fact that you're nothing" George asked. There are three types of men nowadays: The bandit,the family man,and the protector. Now you just made another category: Nothing. Thats right nothing,you're nothing." He said. "Now have you seen seven of my people? Two farm boys,an old man,a doctor and his daughter. A pretty middle lady,and her husband." I just stood there looking at him. He suddenly punched me in the stomach. "Now when ask you something you respond, _truthfully,_ ok?" He said. I nodded my head in understanding. "Now have you see them?" I thought about it for a second. They did seem familiar."I don't know them sorry." I told him. He then backhanded me then kicked me in the stomach. "You better be telling the truth boy." He then walked down the stairs and out the door. I looked up to see the girl crying. I got up,and walked over to her,and sat next to her. "Hey it's okay,he's gone now." I said comforting her. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "You know,I've helped you what,three times now and I don't even know your name." I said.

"I'm...I'm clementine." Clementine said.

"Well I'm Jaden,Clementine." I said.

"He didn't...hurt you did he?" She asked. "I've been through

Way worse." I said with a small smile. "He didn't..touch you or anything did he?" I asked conceded.

"He..he tried to,but you stopped him. Thank you." She said with a few tears. I pulled her into a hug,and said "Hey,I won't let anything happen to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait,I've been busy with my other fanfics I'm planning on releasing.**

 **This is short,but I plan to upload quicker. Sorry for the wait,and onto the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Clem's POV**

We sat there for a few minutes,when I heard Sarah's door open from across the hall. I looked up to see Sarah poking her head out of the doorway looking at us. She walked over to us,and bent down to face us.

"Are..are you guys alright?" Sarah asked.

"Ya..ya were fine." Jaden said. Sarah looked at me,then at Jaden,then into the bedroom were George,and me were in,then at the destroyed railing.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"This guy,george, came in and attacked us." I said shakily.

"Did you let him in?" Sarah asked.

"No,I was going to lock the door,when he barged in." I continued.

"He said he was looking for people,right?" Jaden said.

"Yeah,he was looking for the group here." I told him. He then got up,and walked into the bedroom. He picked up my shirt,and hat then gave them to me. I gave him a smile,and said "Thank you." He smiled back,then went downstairs to grab something while I was putting my shirt on. He came back up the stairs,and asked "Hey,do you still have my backpack?"

"Yeah,they put your stuff and mine in the dining room." I said.

"Ok,thanks." He said walking downstairs into the dining room. He came back a few minutes later with two backpacks in hand.

"Is this one yours?" He asked holding up a familiar purple backpack.

"Yeah thats mine,where did you find it?" I asked.

"By this campfire,after you went in the water." He replied. I went through it,and found my photo of lee,drawing of kenny,and my lighter. He sat down next to me,and went through his bag. He pulled out the photo of his family,and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm guessing thats your family then?" I asked.

"Yeah,thats them." He said shakily. He put the photo in the bag,and pulled out a shirt. He walked into the bathroom,and came back later with the new shirt on.

"Really,a Jurassic Park shirt?" I said grinning.

"Hey,it was a great movie." He said laughing.

"What's Jurassic park?" Sarah asked.

"Only one of the best movies ever." Jaden said. Just then we heard the front door open. We all got up,then went down the stairs to see who it was. Before we even got to the last step,Luke ran into the living room,and said "Clementine,you know where Nick,and Pete are right?"

"Yeah,I remember." I said. Carlos walked in,and gasped at the railing.

"What happened?" He demanded. The others came in,and started noticing the railing. Sarah ran over to her dad,and said "Dad,a man was here! Clementine,and the boy talked to him."

"Who was it?" Rebecca demand.

"He said his name was George." I told.

"He said he was looking for you guys." Jaden said.

"So happened to the railing?" Luke asked.

"Well I kind of went through it." Jaden explained scratching the back of his head.

"Wait,so what exactly happened?" Alvin asked.

"Well I heard knocking on the door,and Sarah said that the man couldn't see her,so I told her to hide. When I went to lock the door,he barged in. He started looking around the house,and asking me questions like 'What's your name,how many people are here,stuff like that.'. I lied to all of the questions. We heard a noise upstairs,and went to check it out. While I looked under the bed for Sarah,he pushed me onto the bed,and….tried to do something to me." When I told them the last part they all gaspd. "Thats when Jaden saved me,and got pushed into the railing hard enough that it broke,sending him through it. He then asked Jaden if he knew you guys,which he said didn't,then he left." I said finishing up the story.

"You lied to carver for us?" Luke asked Jaden.

"Who is carver?" I asked. Carlos sighed,and said.

"Carver,was the man that attacked you." Carlos responded.

"Its not safe here,we should get moving." Luke said. The cabin group,went off to gather their things. Luke walked over to us,and said "You guys can stay with us if you want."

I looked at Jaden,and he looked at me.

"Umm,sure. Strength in numbers right?" Jaden said.

"I'll stay with you guys to." I said. Luke then nodded,and walked away. Sence most of our stuff,was in our bags,me and Jaden just stood around awkwardly. Jaden then turned to me,and asked "Hey,have you seen my hat?"

"Ya,last time I saw it,it was by the couch." I replied.

"Thanks." He said before,walking over there,and started looking for it. He soon found it,and put it on his head. His face looked like he found,the most important thing in the world. He walked back over to me,and leaned against the wall.

"You sure like your hat." I said. 'I shouldn't be one to talk.' I thought.

"Ya,my friend gave it to me,before all this." He said. I then decided to ask him about his scar.

"Whats with the scar on your chest?" I asked.

 **Jaden's POV**

"Whats with the scar on your chest?" Clem asked. 'How did she know about that?!' I thought.

"What scar?" I said playing dumb.

"The one on your chest." She said.

"It's nothing." I said not wanting to bring back,terrible memories.

"Oh,ya?" She said. "Thats weird,because I have one just like it." She said pulling the top of her shirt down a bit to reveal,an almost identical scar.

"You were with _him_ weren't you?" She said.

"You know about him?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Ya,he kidnapped me from my group,and said I was his like his new daughter." She said.

"He did the same to me,only said I was like his son,adam." I replied truthfully.

"Ok,everyone lets GO!" Luke yelled. We walked out of the house,and into the forest.

"Were are we going?" I asked Luke.

"To the mountains,should be a four,or five day walk." He said glumly. I knew it would feel longer than that.


	4. Chapter 4

Promises Chapter 4

Sorry for not uploading, in FOREVER. But I have been busy with school and other things. Enough of that Chapter 4 here we go.

Jaden's POV

I turned around to have one final look at the old cabin. It reminded me a lot of my old home.

"Jaden, come on! "Sarah yelled. I looked over to see the rest of the group far down the path. I quickly ran over to them not wanting to get separated. We were walking quietly for awhile until Rebecca broke the silence.

"So Jaden where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from Michigan," I said.

"Michigan? How come you're all the way down here, in North Carolina?" Luke asked.

"When this all started, Me and My family were down in Florida celebrating my birthday," I said.

"How old are you now?" Rebecca asked.

"17 or 18," I said unsurely.

"Where were you heading before you found me?" Clementine asked.

"Well, I was heading north to Michigan because I wanted to check out my house and grab a few things," I replied.

"What did you do before all this?" Alvin asked.

"Well I didn't to much, ya know? I was in high school, but I didn't do anything else really." I said.

"Did you play any sports?" Carlos asked.

"I played baseball for awhile, but I stopped when I got into high school." I told them. They were pretty satisfied with the answer I gave them, so they were quiet again.

We walked for awhile until two figures came running out into the path in front of us, I reached for my knife but realized I didn't get it back from Clementine yet.

"Pete, Nick thank god!" Luke said excitedly.

"Wait you know these guys?" I asked.

"Oh ya sorry about that. Well, anyways this is Pete and Nick." Luke said pointing to both of the men. After a bit of awkward silence, we kept on walking, except we had to take rests for Rebecca.

Later that night…

Jaden's POV

We were sitting around the campfire eating, and talking for awhile, until slowly people started going to be one by one until, it was Me, Clem, Nick, Luke, and Pete left. Nick stood up and asked "Luke can I talk to you privately for a second?" He said walking into the woods. They came back a few minutes later, looking like they were holding in the biggest secret in the whole world. A few minutes went, by with just small talk, until Nick reached over and pulled out four jars with what looked like water. He passed one over to Luke, and Pete. Then he asked if we wanted some. I looked at Clem, and she looked at me, so we both said "Sure why not?". Nick passed me over a jar trying to suppress a grin. I took off the lid and smelled what like rubbing alcohol.

"What are you trying to poison us?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"This smells like rubbing alcohol," I replied not impressed. "Don't we like, need this stuff for cuts, and stuff?" I continued.

"This isn't rubbing alcohol, this is good old moonshine," Nick said grinning.

"Moonshine?" Clementine asked.

"That's right Clem, moonshine," Luke said taking a sip.

"Well, I'm not planning on getting drunk, night," I said walking over to my sleeping bag.

"Oh come on, you're not CHICKEN are you?" Nick said. I froze and turned around to face him.

"Nobody calls me chicken(anybody know the reference?),"I said taking off the lid, And taking a sip. It burned the back of my throat, but I kept drinking until the whole thing was empty. Nick, Luke, and Pete just stared at with wide eyes.

"There ya happy Nick?" I said walking over to my bag. I grabbed my backpack held it close to me, and quickly fell asleep.

Clementine's POV

I looked over to see Jaden sound asleep in his sleeping bag. I turned around to face the rest of the group.

"Well, that happened," Luke said.

"Ya, but our plan worked perfectly, almost," Nick said.

"Plan? What plan?" I asked

"Oh well me, and Luke made a plan to get you, a Jaden drunk," Nick replied.

"Why would you guys want us drunk?" I demanded.

"Well, it would be fun!" Luke said.

"You guys are a bunch of idiots," Pete said, walking over to his sleeping bag and falling asleep.

"Ya, I mean this was just stupid," I said about to go to sleep.

"Wait for an hour, something funny will happen," Nick said. I thought it over for a minute before walking back over, and sitting down by the fire.

1 hour later….

Nick walked over to where Jaden was sleeping, and slowly woke him up.

"what do ybou wahnt" Jaden slurred out.

"Are you drunk yet?" Nick asked trying to hold in a laugh

"i never ahad anytdhing gto drink,so i'm nost drunk" Jaden slurred. After Jaden said that,we all burst out laughing.

"what'ds so funny." Jaden questions.

"Nothing Jaden." I said in between laughs.

"Oh ok." Jaden said, falling back asleep.

"Wait Jaden, have something to drink," Nick said passing him another jar of moonshine.

"thanks," Jaden said, drinking another jar of moonshine. We waited a few minutes for the drink to settle in before we asked Jaden something else.

"Jaden what's your full name?" Luke asked

"my oname is jaden steven wkithe" Jaden slurred. As soon as he said that we laughed uncontrollably, accidentally waking up Pete.

"What's so funny," Pete asked.

"ui doi'nt know there laughing for no reason." Jaden slurred. Pete looked at Jaden, then at us. He mumbled something like "Idiots" Before going back to bed. We played with Jaden for a while, asking him various things and telling him to say stuff. He kept saying he wasn't drunk, though.

"Why is that bag so important to you?" Nick asked. It was something I was wondering too, but I let it go respecting Jaden's privacy.

"here let me hsow you gyuys." Jaden said, standing up and stumbling over to his bag. He brought it over to us and took everything out of it. There was the extra set of clothes, the picture of his family from earlier, but there was some stuff I don't know how I didn't see. Those items were 6 sticks of deodorant, an extra hat, a plastic container, and leather jacket. We just stared at him, wonder how he fit so much in one bag.

"How did you fit that much in one bag?" Nick asked. Jaden just shrugged his shoulders, before putting everything back in the bag. He stood up walked over to his sleeping bag fell down and fell asleep. I looked at him, back to everyone else, before shrugging my shoulders. After Jaden fell asleep for a second time, I decided to go to bed.

Clementine's POV the next morning….

I woke up to Sahra nudging my arm saying we were leaving. I got up, collected my things, and started walking with everyone else. I looked over to Jaden holding the bridge of his nose like he had a major headache.

"He Jaden how did you sleep?!" I yelled in his ear.

"Ugh, not so loud!" He said massaging his temples Everyone broke out laughing after that. He adjusted his cap so it shadowed his eyes, and just kept walking. For the rest of the day, we kept bothering him because of his hangover. When Nick banged two rocks together next to him, Jaden pulled out his trump card.

"If I show you guys something amazing, will you stop annoying me?" Jaden asked. Everyone looked at each other, then nodded. Jaden reached inside his bag, took out the plastic container, took off the lid, and took out an old iPod.

"What's so special about, an old iPod?" I asked.

"This," He said, pressing the power button. After seconds, the thing turned on, to show the lock screen. He unlocked it, taped music, and handed it to me. I took it and stared at it for a second. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"How is this charged?" Luke asked.

"Every time I find someplace with electricity, I just plug it in, charge some batteries, and charge a rechargeable case," He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What else do you have in that box?" Shara asked. Jaden just reopened the box and showed us what was inside. There was a double A,a triple A,a C,and D battery charger in there,along with their respectful batteries,a flip phone, phone chargers, a notebook with pencils,and four earbuds. We just stood there with mouths open.

"How did you get this stuff," I asked.

"Well, iPod was mine, as were the earbuds. I may have raided an electronic store or two for the batteries and chargers." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Why do you have this stuff?" Rebecca asked

"Well the apocalypse does get boring sometimes, so I figured why not, ya know?" He replied

"Have you tried calling anybody?" Carlos asked.

"Everyone in my contact list, nine one one, everybody. There is just no service anymore." Jaden responded. Everyone murmured in agreement before we started walking again.

"Hey Clem, why not put on some music," Jaden said holding the bridge of his nose.

"Guess the hangover went away," I said. Jaden's widened at what I said, and before he could say anything, I was already playing music. He put his hand on his ears, trying to drain out the noise, while _Celebrate good times, come on!_ was playing. I turned down the volume so walkers wouldn't come for us. After walking for awhile,and listening to songs like _Don't stop Believing_ , and _It's the final countdown_ we decided to take a break. Jaden's hangover was finally gone,so he vowed never to drink again. After our little break we decided we started walking again,but this time we stopped the music to conserve the ipod's battery,you don't find electricity to often nowadays.

 **END DAY 1(first full day away from cabin)**

 **DAY 2**

 **Jaden's POV** _ **The next morning…**_

I woke up the next morning thankful I didn't have another hangover. Everyone was talking in their own respective groups. Rebecca was talking about baby names with Alvin and Sarah. Carlos and Pete were talking about stuff before all this. Clem,Luke,and nick were talking about various things. I was just sniping in at either of the conversations from time to time,but mostly kept to myself. After a while Clem broke free from Luke,and Nick,and started talking to me.

"What happened with you,and _him?_ " She asked. I knew it was coming sooner or later so I told her what happened.

"It was a little after I lost my family,and I was just on my own. I strayed away from groups,who knows some could be cannibals,am I right?" After that she shuddered,but I continued "I found this camp,but it was all destroyed. I was looking behind a RV when someone hit the back of my head knocking me out. I woke up afterwards zip tied. The man came in,and started talking to this bowling ball bag. He said something about me becoming apart of the family when he saw me awake. He gave me my bag back,after I promised I would "behave myself". He told me to walk in front of him,but I couldn't because I was zip tied. I fell to the ground,and he kept on punching me,then he cut my chest. Afterwards he-"

"Come on guys,don't get separated!" Luke yelled. I looked up to see that me and Clem were lagging far behind. We quickly caught up with all of them,but before I could continue,Luke called clementine up to talk with him,and I was dragged into baby names.

"Do you have any good names?" Rebecca asked.

"For a boy Tyler or Sam. For a girl Maddison." I said not paying much attention.

"Why Maddison?" Rebecca asked.

"She was an old friend. Same with Tyler,and Sam." I replied.

"Oh,I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine,delied with it awhile ago." I said.

"Where were you planning on living when you got older,before all this I mean." Alvin asked.

"I don't know,I was planning on living in a city you know? Like New york,or Chicago." I answered.

"Oh,that's cool." Alvin replied. We continued talking for awhile before we had to take a rest.

"Do you have anything else in your bag of never ending ness?" Clem joked. I thought about it for a second before answering "Wouldn't you like to know." I said smirking.

"So is that a yes,or a no?" Luke joined in.

"It is a yes,and a no." I said.

"It can't be both." Clem replied.  
"Yes it can. Yes there is some other stuff,and no my bag is never ending,it's just really big inside." I said mumbling the last part.

"So what else do you have?" Clem asks.

"You will find out in time." I said snobolly. She huffed in annoyance,and walked away.

We made a camp later on,and decided to stay there because Rebecca wasn't feeling good.

 **END DAY 2**

 **Two days away from cabin.**

 **Day 5**

 **(Nothing happened between day 3-4,so I decided to skip it)**

 **Clementine's POV**

We walked for five days. We took breaks(mostly for Rebecca) most of the time but still five days straight. We approached a small clearing,and made camp.

"I see the bridge." I stated from the rock I was on.

"Does it look passable?" Luke asked.

"I think so." I replied. I kept looking when I heard "whispers".

"Do you think she's cute?" Nick asked.

"Dude what the f***k man!" Luke said.

"Not cool dude" Jaden said.

"Fine sorry I asked." Nick said.

"I also see a small house by the end of the bridge." I said pretending not to notice them.

"How small?" Jaden asked.

"Pretty small."I said truthfully. I heard them whispering again.

"You didn't answer the question." Nick whispered.

"Dude!" Jaden said whispering slightly.

"I'm just asking." Nick said defensively. A small moment passed. "Well?" Nick whispered. "Fine,yes she is cute happy?" Luke said harshly. 'He thinks I'm cute!'. No 'Clem you can't let anyone get close to you.' I thought. "I see a ski lift thing." I said.

"Oh,you mean a chair lift?" Jaden said

"Ya for like skiing right?" I asked.

"Probably." Jaden said shrugging. They started whispering again. "Jaden,you didn't answer." Nick said. "I didn't answer,because I don't see her as some girl."Jaden said.

"Cheesy" Luke and Nick said together.

"Whatever." Jaden said rolling his eyes. A minutes or two passed when Nick spoke up again.

"Would you do it with her?" He said grinning.

"Nick!" Luke and Jaden said harshly.

"What it's _just_ a question."he said defensively.

"No I wouldn't 'do it' with her." Jaden said.

"I don't know maybe,she is hot." Luke said.

I then spoke up "you guys are terrible whisperers." I said climbing down from the rock. The look on their faces was priceless.

After I stopped laughing uncontrollably,me,luke,and Jaden decided to walk across the bridge to check out the shack. When we walked up to the start of the bridge we saw three walkers,two standing one sitting.

"I'll get the one on the left,Clem you get the one in the middle,Jaden you get the right one." Luke said.

"Why do I get the one that's,sitting down?" Jaden asked

"Because me,and clem both have weapons." Luke replied

"Clem doesn't!" Jaden whispered yelled. I brought out a little hammer Luke gave me awhile back.

"Then why don't you give me my knife back clem?" Jaden asked.

"I gave it to luke." I replied.

"Oh,that's yours? Here you go." He said giving the knife to Jaden.

"Why didn't you give this to me earlier? Even if it wasn't mine?" Jaden demanded

"I forgot I had it." Luke said rubbing his head.

"Can we just kill the walkers now?" I asked.

"Fine." Luke and Jaden said at the same time. I crept up on the middle walker the same time Luke did the left one. We killed them in one swift strike. I looked over to see Jaden run up,kick it in the side of the head,then stab it. We regrouped,before heading down the bridge. We walked up until we reached the middle of the bridge,before walker's blocked us in on both sides of the bridge. Before I could even do anything,I heard loud creaking,and turned around to see Jaden push Luke out of the way from the middle of the bridge,before it collapsed into a whole.

"JADEN!" I yelled. I looked over to see him holding onto the side of the bridge.

"Clem look out!" Luke yelled. I turned around just in time to see a walker knock me to the ground. I kept it away from me long enough for Luke to kick its head in. We both brandished our weapons,and made short work of them,before one fell down below were Jaden was. I ran over to see him grab a steel beam,swung and kicked his head in before swinging up onto the main platform.

"Woah how did you do that?" Luke and I asked.

"Took..huh...Karate...huh...for 8 years." He said out of breath.

"You never told us that." Luke said.

"Well it didn't seem that important before." Jaden said.

"So you can like break boards and stuff,with a chop?" I said swinging my arm down in "Karate" fashion.

"I can but I wouldn't do like that." He said. We continued on walking,until we saw a figure approach us with a rifle. We slowed to a stop a little way from him.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Hello!" We shouted back.

"Are you guys A**holes?" He asked.

"I'm not an a**hole." I replied.

"Does that make me an a**hole?" Luke asked.

"To someone in the world I was probably an a**hole." Jaden said shrugging. He walked closer to us to where we could see his face. He looked like an Asian-American.

"Hi. My name is Matthew." Matthew responded.

"Hi,Matthew I'm Clementine,this is Jaden,and Luke." I said pointing to them.

"Are you guys passing through here too? I at least get one group here a day." He said.

"Did you see a lady named Christa pass through here?" I asked.

"No sorry. What I mean is a lot of people pass through here sorry." He replied. He suddenly raised his gun.

"Woah man what the F**k!" He said. I looked over my shoulder to see Nick running with his gun. In one swift motion,Jaden walked in front of Matthew forming a shield. Nick walked up in front of us,and we quickly explained the situation. The rest of the group walked over to our side of the bridge,and we walked up to the top of the hill,when Luke came up to me,and asked me to climb up this tower thing. When I got to the top I looked around,and saw flashlights shining. I went to call luke,and tell him,when I saw a group around the ski lodge. I climbed down the ladder,pushed my way to the front of the group when I saw someone I thought to be dead.

"I thought you were dead." Jaden,and said at the same time..

CLIFFHANGER! WOAH! I KNOW I'M MEAN,MAKING YOU WAIT ALL THIS TIME,AND I LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER. UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE!


End file.
